iCan Sing Too
by SeddieandMe
Summary: My version of the end of iDo! Sam shows Freddie up and then the magic happens! :  Read & Review please!


iCan Sing Too

"That was amazing Carly!" Freddie exclaimed when she had finished singing.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"Yeah way to go Carlz!" Sam agreed.

"Oh yeah that's my little sister!" Spencer shouted pointing.

"Too bad you didn't do that for the Beauty Pageant you would've won!" Sam sighed.

"Awe come on you were great in the pageant!"

"What'd she do?"

"She danced."

"Danced? I didn't know you could dance," Freddie said exasperated.

"Yeah and I bet you don't know I can sing too."

"Whatever you can't sing!"

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes really."

"Give me the mic then." She called to the stage. They threw her the mic and she jumped on stage.

"Play something people with instruments," she told the band. They began playing Running Away by AM.

"Not that song!" she yelled fearfully. They stopped and played So Close.

You keep tuggin push pullin on all my little heart strings

Got me all tied up in knots anytime I see your face it brings out the girl in me

Freddie gazed open mouthed at her speechlessly.

I can't help myself… I can't help but SMILE! Everytime I see your face and we've never met I bet you don't know my name! Am I out of my MIND! I think that I might be going crazy! Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break! How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away!

Freddie was so taken aback when she hit the high notes he fell back in his chair people clapped for a long time. Sam got off stage smiling smugly.

"Told you," she said walking over to him.

"That-that was ugh amazing!" she sputtered, "You were incredible I could kiss you!"

At this Sam was very surprised, yet she somehow pleased. "Oh don't even try it dork," she said but she was smiling.

"What you're going to stop me?"

"Maybe I will!"

"I think you won't!"

"Will!" taking a step forward.

"Won't!" takes the next step.

"Will!" taking yet another step.

"Won't," he said lowering his head to see her full view. He pressed must of forgot the dozens of people surrounding them, because he pressed his lips onto hers with no further notice. Sure Sam said she'd stop him, but…but…but…. She couldn't think anymore she just kissed back. They finally broke apart when they realized the entire room had gone quiet. Carly looked as if someone had swung a shovel at her. Her eyes were so huge she looked like she'd never blink again. She was frozen solid until….

"I knew it!" Spencer gleefully shouted punching a fist in the air.

"What are you two doing?" Carly squealed coming to her senses.

"Ugh?" they both said uncertain.

"This suprises you?" Spencer asked. "I mean it's so obvious!" he smiled again.

"It is not!" Sam said.

"Of coarse it is you guys constantly bicker and fight yet you shared your first kiss!"

"So what that was to get it other with?" Freddie said.

"Then what was THAT?"

Neither had an answer to this.

"Oh my gosh my two best friends love each other," Carly sweetly said quietly.

"Whoa no one said anything about love!" Sam put her hands up.

"It's true!" Gibby piped up from the other side of the room.

"Is it?" Freddie asked barely audible. She turned around and knew as she poured into his chocolate eyes it must be. She ran torwards him and for a wild second he thought she was going to punch him. However she smacked her lips to his so hard he about fell over. He clutched his chair for support.

"Excuse me I hate to interupt but I'd like to get married now," said the groom into the microphone. They pulled apart looking sheepish, but unabashed. The rest of the evening went perfect it seemed. Carly found the sight of Sam and Freddie holding hands very strange, but so cute though! That night they established some rules.

"Okay no macking when I'm in the room."

"What about small quick ones?" Sam checked raising her hand.

"Alright pecks but that's it!"

"Second…no mushy talk."

"Carly when have you EVER known me to be mushy?"

"I'm just making sure."

"Wait when you two were dating we didn't have any rules!" Sam blurted out.

"That was a fling," she said simply. They rolled their eyes as she continued. When she had finished she found the rwo lying in her bed sound asleep.

"And last," she got out a bull horn from her drawer. "NO SLEEPING IN MY BED!"


End file.
